Unexpected Welcome
by MoreIsMOREContest
Summary: Emmett's world is flipped upside down when his wife insists on uprooting their family because of his poor judgment. The move is supposed to be a new beginning in a way, but it's not at all what he's expecting. Can his new neighbors, Jasper & Edward, make him feel welcome in the neighborhood? Or will he fight against his feelings to make his wife happy? Entry for the MORE Contest.


**Contest entry for the More Is MORE Contest**

**Title: **Unexpected Welcome

**Trio or Group: **Emmett/Edward/Jasper

**Word Count: **8233

**Summary: **Emmett's world is flipped upside down when his wife insists on uprooting their family because of his poor judgment. The move is supposed to be a new beginning in a way, but it's not at all what he's expecting. Can his new neighbors, Jasper and Edward, make him feel welcome in the neighborhood? Or will he fight against his feelings to make his wife happy?

**Disclaimer (If Applicable): **Stephenie Meyer created them; I turned them gay.

* * *

**Unexpected Welcome  
**

New home, new job, new neighbors, new friends—new everything! Did my wife think she could change me? I am who I am. I was born that way. It wasn't her fault. I loved Rosalie and my children. I loved spending time with them and traveling to places where we could play all day and night. It was not that I didn't have feelings for them. It was just that…well, I also had feelings for men.

Whenever I saw a hot man walk by, I was like a 14 year old boy with a fucking raging hard-on. I didn't even know how to control it anymore. Before I had a man take me, I was able to control myself in public. Since Jonathan fucked me, I couldn't stop getting a hard-on every two minutes. I was constantly thinking of how it felt to have a cock in my ass.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I could imagine him entering me, giving me the feeling of fullness. He would massage my prostate like there was no tomorrow, and I would cum so hard and fast when he fucked me. You would think after a while I could show some self control during sex, but I just couldn't. I must have wanted it my whole life. I had never been happier. This is who I am—I am a bi-sexual man. I loved women just as much as I loved men, but I had fought those feelings for so long…too long.

If Jonathan hadn't hurt me, I think we would have welcomed him into our home and been quite the threesome. But, he did hurt me and I couldn't forgive him. I needed to move on with a new life and forget my old one. You would think that would be a very hard thing to do, but when you had pain in your heart; it was the only way to be able to live.

So there we were in a new neighborhood with new people who were all married with children. They all held that nine-to-five job then came home to push their children on the swings as they barbecued dinner on the grill.

I could picture it right then—the men leaving for work with laptop in hand. They would peck their wives and kids before they all headed out to their mundane jobs, only to come home to peck their wives again and eat and play. Then it would be off to bed so they could start their "groundhog day" again the next morning. Was this what my wife really wanted? It sure as shit wasn't what I wanted. I should have put my foot down when she first insisted on it.

There we were, pulling up to our beautiful new five bedroom house on a Saturday afternoon. It was a lovely home with yellow siding and had stone on the front of it. The yard was surrounded by a white picket fence that made me think of the 1950s and the movie _Stepford Wives_. The three car garage was the selling point for me. I had tools, a go-kart, a four wheeler, a tractor, and so much more that I needed the space for. As we pulled up, the kids noticed the swings in the back and off they went to play. Rosalie and I walked through the front door into the beautiful foyer. It had a gorgeous chandelier and hardwood floors in the center, and the front steps were off to the right and curved around to the left. They were spectacular. To the right was the office and to the left was the living room. Walking past the steps, we entered into the oversized kitchen. Top of the line everything. My wife loved to cook, and she deserved to have the best of the best in there. Looking left, I noticed that the dining room seemed a little small for the large parties we held, but it would have to do. Off to the far right, I saw the amazing two-story family room where we would do a lot of entertaining. The fireplace was no doubt the focal point of the room.

Looking around, we were amazed at the beauty of it all. We stood there in the kitchen embracing when the doorbell rang. For the rest of the day, we were greeted by neighbor after neighbor. They brought everything from home cooked meals, cakes, and cookies, to wine, liquor, and beer. There were even cute coupons for babysitting services from their older children. It was quite the welcome to the neighborhood.

The men helped unload the U-haul, and placed the boxes in the rooms that were specified on each one. While their husbands were doing the heavy lifting, the women helped unload the kitchen and dining room boxes. We were well on our way by the end of that night and were so thankful for everyone's help. As they were leaving, our next door neighbors, Jasper and Alice, said there was a picnic at their house the next day and they would not take no for an answer. Rosalie offered to make something to bring to thank them for their hospitality, but they said all we were allowed to bring to the first picnic was our family.

Sunday's picnic was interesting to say the least. We arrived next door around two and were given the grand tour. The best part of their whole place was outside. When you walked out the back door off of the kitchen, there is a huge patio that was strung with little twinkle lights. Right in front of the patio was a huge hot tub that flowed down into a beautiful pool. It must have cost a fortune because it was bigger than any pool I had ever seen at someone's home. Beyond the pool was a set of steps, and what I saw when I walked down those steps was just amazing. It was a cove of sorts. There was a fully stocked wet bar made out of stone. In the area surrounding that, there were small bar tables and stools. They also had a refrigerator stocked with food and drinks. Last, but certainly not least, was the 50" television that hung there on a wall. I had to admit—it was the ultimate "man cave."

The men stayed at the bar making drinks and watching the baseball game while the women went back up to tend to the children and get the food prepared. Jasper made drinks for all of our wives and we delivered them, stopping by the pool to play with the kids for a little while. When I was in the pool tossing one of the kids, Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You better watch out for your wife. She's really hot."

It wasn't what Edward had said but how he did it—he literally rubbed his body up against my ass when he leaned in to whisper to me. Maybe I was imagining things, but his cock was hard as a rock. Was he thinking of my wife and that's why he was hard? Well, I couldn't dwell on that at the moment; I had my own problem to deal with right then. I was in the middle of the pool with all of those children and a rock hard cock.

For the life of me, I could _not_ stop thinking about Edward's hard cock at my ass, and therefore I had to stay in the pool for the next thirty minutes. Finally, I was able to focus on something else and my cock went down. Just then, I heard the call that the burgers were ready. I popped out of the pool and resolved to not look at Edward for the rest of the evening…or longer. Although it would be hard to avoid him for too long since he was my neighbor on the other side of our house.

The buffet table they set up was huge, and on it sat burgers, hotdogs, chicken, a green salad, pasta salad, potato salad, macaroni salad, taco salad, fruit salad, condiments, tomatoes, onions, pickles, a veggie tray, corn on the cob, and last was a whole table full of desserts. I had no idea where to start. I was looking at all the food when I heard Rosalie in the distance saying, "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…earth to Emmett!"

I was pulled from my trance and looked up at her. "Sorry Babe. I was just looking at all this food."

"Yea, well…can you make a plate for one of the kids before you go diving in yourself?"

"Oh, sure Katie, come here and tell Daddy what you want for dinner."

"Daddy, I want a hotdog."

"What else do you want?"

"Just a hotdog. Oh, and no roll."

"Rosalie, she doesn't want anything but a hot dog."

"Just give her what she wants and throw a couple pieces of fruit on there."

I finished making Katie's platter and set her up at a kids' picnic table. The kids all made fast friends. It was nice to see that my children were so social. I knew they would do fine at their new schools in the fall.

I headed back up to the buffet table, and standing right across from me was Edward. I tried not to look at him, but I wanted to know if he was looking at my wife so I glanced up for just a minute. He was definitely _not_ looking at Rosalie; he was staring at my swim trunks. I looked down to see if I spilled something or if, God forbid, I was hard again.

"Did I spill something?" I asked.

Edward grinned. "No, I was admiring your suit and what's in it."

What the hell did that mean? I was a little confused because he could have meant my dick or the Oakley sunglasses that were hanging off of my swimsuit. Hhmmm, I had no idea how to take that man, and yet my mind began reeling with ideas of how to _take_ him—on his back, from behind, side-by-side, over the buffet table, in the hot tub, down in the man cave. Oh, my God! I was doing it again and dammit if I didn't get a hard-on. I quickly dropped my hand lower so my plate was covering my crotch. I hoped no one could tell as I scurried over to a table.

It was not happening again. I had been in this neighborhood for exactly 24-hours and my libido was already in full swing. Oh, shit! He was walking my way. As he moved toward me, all I could see was his blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, 6'1" frame, an incredible jaw line, lips that were so full I wanted to kiss them right then—or wrap them around my cock—and just the right amount of muscle. Edward casually took a seat across from me and smiled.

"Emmett, the guys and I were hoping you wanted to join us down in the cave tomorrow night around 8:00 after the kids are all in bed. We were going to have a beer and watch the last half of the baseball game. Are you interested?" Edward questioned.

"I really don't know if I'll have the time. There is just so much unpacking and decorating to get done," I said, trying to get out of spending more time with the Adonis across from me.

"The boxes can be unpacked later. It's guys night. We get together _every_ Monday night. Trust me…Rosalie is probably already being told by the wives. It'll be fine."

Edward wasn't getting it. It was not that Rosalie wouldn't _let_ me go; it's that I could not be trusted to be near him. Hell, I still had my hard-on at the moment.

"You can't say no! I'll stop over at 8:00 and get you. We can head over together. It can get quite dark walking down there after dark. We have the step lights, but they're the only lights we use in the cave on Monday nights."

"Alright, alright," I conceded. As I sat there eating my burger, I wondered how in God's name I would make it through an entire evening with Edward near me. I guess I would have to do my best to avoid him being in my line of sight.

Edward and I were soon joined by the other guys and we had some good laughs. They went on about stories of past parties and who was who in the neighborhood. Only then did they get to the good stuff. They told stories of cheating spouses and drinking parties gone wrong. The group was a laugh a minute and my sides hurt so badly by the end of the night. I hoped that tomorrow night was a little tamer, but how could it be?

Rosalie and I gathered the kids when it got dark out and said our goodbyes and thank you to everyone. I had work the next day, the kids were starting summer camp, and Rosalie would be busy unpacking and carting the kids around.

Once the kids were settled in bed, Rosalie asked if we could talk. I immediately worried when she said it. Every time she wanted to "talk" to me, it had to do with me enjoying other men. Was she going to remind me that we started new so that I didn't hit on the neighbors? Was she going to tell me that I was not to bring up our past…my past? What could she possibly have to say to me? My head was spinning out of control and I could not wait to hear what she was going to say.

"Rosalie, how about a glass of wine?" I suggested, knowing I needed something to calm my nerves.

"Sure, that sounds heavenly right about now," Rosalie said before quietly walking down the steps. "Emmett, I've wanted to talk to you about something for a few days. It's not bad, I promise. Actually, I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"Look, Rosalie, I swear I will not mention the men I have been with. I would never do that to you or the kids. I know this is my issue and I'm working on it. You don't need to give me a lecture before I meet up with the guys tomorrow night."

"Damn, Emmett! Is that what you seem so fucking nervous about? You need to relax. You know that I love you and accept you for who you are. I have even loved the men that you've loved. It isn't that."

"Could you please not leave me in suspense anymore, then? I can't take it," I said.

Just then, Katie screamed bloody fucking murder so Rosalie and I jumped to our feet and headed upstairs. Katie was a complete mess when we got there.

"Emmett, I'm sorry but I need to stay with her tonight. New home, new room…you understand, right?"

"Sure, it's no problem. I'll clean the kitchen and then I'm heading to bed. It's been a long weekend with the move and the barbeque."

Off I went to bed, and literally the second my head hit the pillow, I was out. What seemed like only minutes later, my alarm was going off. Before getting ready for the day, I peeked in Katie's room to check on her and Rosalie. They were both sleeping peacefully. I showered and dressed before I woke Rosalie to get the kids up and off to camp.

On my drive into work, all I could think about was Edward! What the fuck is wrong with me? I could still see him walking toward me with his plate in his hand and my hard-on under the table. My God, he had it all. Then, I flashed to his hard cock at my ass in the pool. "Emmett, that is enough!" I told myself.

My day flew by, and the next thing I knew the boss came in and said it was six and he was leaving. I followed him out and headed back home to see what kind of progress Rosalie had made.

At 6:45, I pulled into the driveway and the kids came running up to me to tell me about their camp experience. I loved listening to their stories; it reminded me of my camp days as a kid. I was so happy we had found that camp. It would give them the opportunity to meet many of the kids they would be going to school with. I was so happy for them.

Walking in the front door, I could see that Rosalie had been busy all day putting things right where she wanted them. The whole house was really coming together nicely. As I approached the kitchen, I smelled something delicious cooking.

"Mmmmmm!" I said as I approached Rosalie at the stove. "What's for dinner?"

"Dinner was at six for me and the kids. You're eating with the men tonight. I've made some lasagna and meatballs for you to bring."

"Sounds delish and smells even better. I'm going to jump in the shower and get changed. I'll be back in a few."

As I was showering, it occurred to me that Rosalie and I had not finished our conversation last night. I wondered if she had forgotten. Hhhmmmm.

I walked into the family room where the kids and she were watching TV, and I said, "I'm finally ready."

Rosalie took me to the kitchen and gave me the dishes in a box to bring over to "The Man Cave." I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked at me for a moment, but it was awkward. When she hugged me tight around my neck, I felt like it was my first day of school and mom didn't want to let me go.

Whispering in my ear, she said, "Everything I do, I do for you. I love you with my whole heart and I want you to know I am okay with everything. I want you to be happy."

I was just about to ask what that was all about when the doorbell rang. It was Edward stopping by to walk me over to Jasper's.

"Hey, Emmett, are you ready? Oh, something smells delicious. What are you bringing over?"

"Rosalie made some lasagna. Her sauce is awesome and the aroma always makes the house smell so good," I said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Alright, let's get going. I could already hear all the guys on my way over. They are getting rowdy, which means they are all hungry," Edward said.

I kissed Rosalie and out the door we went.

On our walk over to Jasper's place, Edward said, "Things are not always what they seem."

"I feel like everyone is talking in riddles to me tonight," I said.

"Emmett, we are going to welcome you into a new world this evening. Our Mondays are not all about sports and dinners. It is so much more than that."

"More than that?" I questioned curiously.

Just as I said that, we walked down into the "man cave" and what I saw was—for lack of a better description—trippy. It was like I'd stepped into a parallel universe. In the far off corner were Jacob and Seth, and they were…oh, my God! They were making out. Then I saw Mike and Eric, who were innocently holding hands as they looked at each other. James and Laurent were arm wrestling, but that was literally the only _normal_ thing I saw as I scanned the entire area. Some of the men were half dressed, some were kissing, others were touching, and to be honest, I had no idea where I should look.

Just then, Edward cleared his throat and said, "Hey, guys. I have Emmett here. Let's show him some love."

Each man came up to me, hugged me, and welcomed me to "The Cave." I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone. I hugged them and thanked them for the invitation. Little did I know what I was being invited to.

Once everyone had greeted me, Jasper said he wanted to explain what Monday's were all about for them. He and I sat down on a couple of bar stools while the other men went about setting up the buffet table. There was an abundance of food that was for sure. Edward walked over as soon as we sat down and handed us an appletini. I looked up at him with surprise, wondering how he knew what my favorite drink was.

"Thanks, Edward. This is my favorite," I said as he winked and walked away.

"Emmett, the guys and I are thrilled that you and your family moved into the neighborhood. Your wife certainly went above and beyond her duties when she found our quaint little neighborhood. We are unique in so many ways. I know it sounds like I'm beating around the bush, but this is my first time explaining our relationships and our Monday nights. You see, I was the new guy until you showed up," Jasper explained, turning a little red.

"Ok, I don't see what the big deal is that the "cave" men get together to eat and watch sports. My neighbors and I did it all the time on weekends. Our wives cooked and gossiped while we drank beer and screamed at the TV. What am I missing?"

"Ok, let me be blunt with you. Look around you, Emmett. What do you see? Let me tell you what you see. You see a bunch of men getting together, but not ordinary men…_bisexual _men. Every one of us are married to wonderful women, and every one of us love men, too. Our Monday nights belong to us men. We also go away once every four to six weeks to a cabin we all chip in for. I'm going to let you absorb that for a minute," Jasper said as he walked over to get us two more drinks.

All I kept thinking was that I wasn't a freak. There were other men like me whose wives understood and accepted them. For the first time in all my life, I felt like I was home. Oh, my God, I was truly home. I had this overwhelming feeling of love and acceptance…I didn't know what to even call the feeling. I guess I could say that it was amazing and something I had never, ever felt before.

"Here, have another drink. You look like you just might need it," Jasper said, looking more nervous than I did.

"Thanks, Jasper. To be honest, I wish I could put into words how I feel at the moment. I want to share it with someone but I just can't seem to come up with the word to express myself, and…"

Just as I was about to go on…and on…and on, Edward walked up and put his glass down, kissing me hard, long, and with such need. I guess what I felt with him at the picnic was more than just me lusting after him. He wanted me, and God _knows_ I wanted him. His kiss was sweet and passionate, yet hard and needy at the same time. I kissed him back with the same fervor as I felt another body join us. It was Jasper.

"Can I get in on this action, too?" he asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier when we're in the _Cave_," Edward replied.

I had never had a three person kiss before, and it was interesting to say the least. At first, I found myself with my eyes open and looking at both of them. For what—I didn't know. Maybe I was looking for some guidance so I would know what to do. Mmmm, after a moment, my eyes drifted closed. I did not need guidance that was for sure. Our mouths touched and our tongues knew just what to do; we all meshed so well. When Edward started to kiss down my neck, Jasper took my face in his hands and began kissing me wildly. Edward continued to work his way south, and I really just went with the flow because all of my senses were on overload.

As Jasper and I continued kissing, Edward began to undo my belt and remove it. He unbuttoned my shorts with one hand while his other hand was already roaming around inside them. He didn't have to search long because my cock was already at full mast. I heard voices in the distance, but I could not make out what they were saying. My mind was reeling with the pleasure my body was experiencing at the moment—I really didn't care about listening to the world around me.

All of a sudden I heard someone scream, "Food is ready!"

That level of sound brought me out of my pleasure zone and shot me three feet back from where I was standing. Jasper and Edward both laughed at my reaction. They may have all felt comfortable with being outside and enjoying each other, but I was just introduced to that world thirty minutes ago.

There I stood, with my shorts at my ankles and my dick protruding out of my underwear. Oh, thank God I had cute ones on. Okay, so my silent musings made me laugh and the guys thought I was laughing at the situation—if they only knew the inner workings of my mind. We put ourselves back together and headed over to the table of food. It all looked so delicious. We had normal guy conversation and screamed at the TV when our team was not doing well. I looked around when no one seemed to be paying much attention to me and thought, "Finally, I fit in somewhere."

When dinner ended, we watched the game and picked at our desserts. No one really sat at the tables to eat the sweet treats. Instead, several of the guys seemed to couple off and eat their desserts while making out here and there. Some of them even took a walk farther away from the lights. There was a lot of loud laughter, and often fits of screaming at the game. It was a great night—one that I would not soon forget.

Jasper and Edward spent dessert time with me. They talked to me about the neighbors and who was paired with whom. Jasper was new to the neighborhood and had not really clicked with any one guy, though he got along with them all. At one point, Edward said he would like if I would join all of them that weekend up at the cabin.

"Thanks for the invite, but I can't leave Rosalie with the house and the kids. We have so much to do, and I have a feeling my new job is going to be keeping me late at night for a while."

"Emmett, while we go to the cabin, the ladies take the kids to a resort; we have several timeshares there. Trust me when I say the ladies have as good a time as we do. We respect that they have allowed us to have our cake and eat it, too, so we make sure they are well taken care of. They have Saturday spa days at the resort—manis, pedis, facials, massages, waxing, foot baths, hot tub hour, etc… You will want to come home from the cabin and thank your wife, but before you get a chance, she will be thanking you," Edward said.

"Jasper, why have you not found a partner?" I asked inquisitively.

"I have _hooked up_ for a lack of a better term since I've been here, but I just haven't found the right fit." He laughed as he realized what he'd said.

Edward pushed Jasper and we all laughed at his statement. The three of us got along wonderfully and I was thankful since they lived right next to me. We enjoyed the rest of the evening together, kissing here and there. By the end of the night, I felt comfortable kissing both of them—together and separately.

Edward walked me back to my house on the way to his. He touched my pinky on the way home, and it sent butterflies right to my stomach. We were not to show affection outside of our Monday nights, cabin weekends, or other _planned_ days, so I knew another kiss before we parted was not going to happen.

"Have a good night, Emmett. I do hope you enjoyed yourself this evening," Edward said.

"I don't know when I've ever had such a great time. Thank you so much for spending time with me and showing me the ropes. I appreciate it more than you know. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Emmett."

I walked into the house; it was dark except for a little light on in the kitchen. I put the dishes I brought back from Jasper's in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to bed. Standing in the doorway, I stared at my beautiful wife for what seemed like an eternity. How did I get so lucky to find such an amazing woman? She got me—she truly understood my wants and needs like no one else ever could.

I walked over and kissed her forehead before jumping in the shower. As I walked out of our bathroom, the moon was shining through our window right onto her cheek. I slid into bed and curled up behind her. Drawing her into me, I whispered in her ear, "Thank you from the bottom of my heart…thank you. I have never loved anyone like I love you."

She turned and whispered, "I knew you would be happy here, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy. It's late, go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you, too, Rosalie. Sleep well!"

We slept like that the entire night. I woke up feeling excited to finish off the work week and get ready for the weekend at the cabin. Before I could even think anymore about my weekend, though, I knew I would have to find a way to say thank you to Rosalie. I needed to think of something out of this world for my one in a million girl.

The week was already dragging on because I was looking forward to the weekend at the cabin. It had been less than forty-eight hours since I'd hung out with the guys, and I missed that feeling already. As I sat in my office on Wednesday afternoon, my phone rang.

"Hi Edward, what's up?"

"Well, I just heard that our wives will be going on the field trip with our little campers tomorrow night. I was thinking maybe you would want to come over for a bite to eat and to shoot some pool in the basement. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds great. I'm so glad you called because, honestly, Rosalie and I have been so busy unpacking and getting organized that I didn't even know about the field trip. It sounds like she and I need to do some connecting tonight. Thanks for the invite. I'll see you tomorrow after work.

I opened the front door and was hoping to surprise Rosalie with some flowers, but three little munchkins ran up and jumped on me screaming, "Daddy's home!" Oh well, surprise ruined. Rosalie popped her head out of the kitchen and welcomed me home. I gave her a look of "Sorry, I tried to surprise you," and showed her the flowers. She came over and kissed me as the kids said, "Eeewwww, Mommy! Don't kiss Daddy. Boys are yucky." Rosie and I laughed it off and kissed again as the girls scattered and screamed.

"Baby, I have been thinking of you all day," I said as I kissed her neck.

"Well, I have to say I've been thinking of you, too. I feel like we haven't spent any time together lately, so I fed the kids already. I'm going to put in a movie for them and we are having a grown-up dinner tonight," Rosie explained.

"Oh, that sounds perfect. We really need to start finding time for us to talk and catch up. Let's work on that, okay?" I suggested as I drew her in for a hug.

"Okay, kids, grab the movie you want and we'll get you set up with popcorn and drinks," I said as I followed my rugrats to the movie drawers. "Wow, really? Buzz Lightyear? That's an old one, but it sounds good to me." I put the movie in and set up the tables for them to put their drinks and popcorn on while Rosie made the popcorn.

When the kids were all set, Rosie and I took a seat in the dining room, which looked beautiful. She had filled the hutch and finished putting the entire room together—by herself—today. The table looked stunning with lit candles and the formal china and silver.

"Rosie, you outdid yourself tonight. Where did you find the time to do all of this?"

"Actually, the kids all went to Alice's house straight from camp, and she kept them until I was ready for them to come home for dinner. She really was a godsend today. I'll need to remember to do something special for her in the near future."

As I pulled out Rosie's chair, I said, "Speaking of doing something special for someone…" I paused for a moment, trying to decide how much to tell her. "I know your birthday is next month right before the kids go back to school, and I know you didn't want to do anything extravagant. But I have to be honest—this year I want to do something extra special for you, so we are going away. We leave Thursday the 22nd and come back on Monday the 26th. And before you ask, NO! I am not telling you where. I will pack your bags and you will go with me blindly."

The excitement—followed by a brief look of horror—on her face was classic. I could see her mind reeling with questions, and I knew she was dying to ask me a million and one things.

"Would you like to ask me a question?"

"_A_ question? I have a _hundred _questions. Where are we going? Who all is going to be there? If the children aren't going, who is watching them? _Where_ will they watch them? Is it far away or just around the corner? Is it someplace I have asked to go before? Will it be cold there? Emmett, I could go on and on. How about, you give me as much detail as you can without ruining your surprise."

"Oh, Rosie, I did enjoy your little tantrum. I think my dick jumped as you spat out question after question. God, I love you! Okay, let me put your mind at ease a little bit. It is a trip for me and you. The children will be watched by our parents…two nights at mine and two nights at yours. They will watch them at their houses—not ours—so there will be no need to hide our toys. I won't be telling you the weather. And yes, we have talked about going here before, but know I'm safe saying that, since you and I have discussed going to so many places before."

"I'm getting so excited and nervous all at the same time. However, if we don't dig in now, dinner will be ice cold and my surprise tonight will be a bust."

I poured us each a glass of wine and made a quick toast before we began to eat. "This is delicious. We really ought to do dinners alone more often. I enjoy our time."

"I agree," Rosie said.

All of a sudden we heard, "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" being screamed from the other room. We giggled and finished up dinner quickly to spend some time with the kids before bed.

"How about I bathe the kids while you clean up, and we meet up in the jacuzzi tub when we're done?" I suggested with my sexiest of voices.

"Mmmmm, sounds heavenly."

Hearing the bath running when I walked down the hallway, I said, "Why don't you go kiss the kids goodnight. I'll meet you in the tub."

Off Rosalie went in her very skimpy robe. I stepped into the bath and played with the bubbles like a five-year-old. Within minutes, Rosie was disrobing and stepping into the tub with me. I stood up and grabbed her hand, kissing her as we sunk down in the water. She sat across from me and I rubbed her feet while she laid her head back and enjoyed it.

My hands wandered a little further up to her calves and then her thighs. I could see she was panting a little bit and I was enjoying her need. I brushed her clit with my fingertips, but kept moving. The disappointment on her face was clear until I circled back around to brush it some more. She finally understood what I was doing. I was just teasing her, but staying right where she needed me. My fingers slipped down between her folds after a minute, and I gently pressed them inside while my thumb paid special attention to her clit that was beginning to swell. Her breathing quickened and I watched as her chest rose and fell. I desperately wanted to lean forward and take a breast into my mouth, but before I could, she opened her eyes.

"Emmett, I really want to feel you in me."

"Oh, Baby, I was getting there. I thought we would save that for the bed." As I spoke, her eyes closed and her head lolled back. My fingers continued to work their magic, and within minutes, she was screaming her release. Just as she was coming down from her high, I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. I loved how our kisses were always so sweet and loving.

When Rosie was feeling up to it, I helped her out of the tub. We dried off quickly and headed for the bedroom. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to show her—again and again—just how grateful I was for all she had done and given up for me. We made love and explored each other's bodies for a long time, literally falling asleep in each other's arms hours later.

Thursday afternoon at work I was getting excited knowing I would be seeing Edward tonight. We decided to order in and shoot some pool while watching a game. My boss popped his head in around 4 o'clock and said I should head home since I had been putting in way too many hours lately. Who was I to argue?

After unpacking a few boxes in the garage, I headed up for a shower. Knowing I was about to spend the next several hours with a super hot guy, I figured I needed to jack off. Just _thinking _about seeing him made my dick hard. Yea, some self love was the best idea I had all day.

At six o'clock, I heard Edward screaming from his yard, "Let's go, Emmett! The food will be here in fifteen minutes and I'm hungry."

I popped my head out the back door and said, "I'm on my way. I just had a few things to do first."

Just as I got to Edward's front door, the food arrived. I paid the guy and sent him on his way with a nice big tip, as I was feeling quite generous. I let myself into the house and started calling out for Edward.

"Hey, Emmett, I'm down here in the basement setting up a table for the food and our drinks. Come on down, the food should be here shortly."

"Okay, the food is already here. It smells delish!" I said.

"Oh, I wanted to treat you," Edward sulked playfully.

"You can pay next time. I promise."

Edward took the food from me and spread it all out on the table. As he was doing so, he told me to help myself to the bar and make a drink. When I turned back to the table, Edward was nose-to-nose with me. He took a sip out of my straw while looking up at me through his gorgeous lashes.

"Did you want me to make you one, too?" I asked.

"Nope, I wanted to taste yours," he admitted sheepishly.

Just then, he leaned in and kissed me. Oh, my God it felt nice—like _really_ nice. While we were kissing, he took the glass from me and placed it on the bar. He began to feel inside my shorts and, of course, had no problem finding my rock hard cock.

"Hey, where are you guys?" someone screamed from upstairs.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I thought to myself. "Edward, who is that?" I asked as I tried to redo my shorts.

"Relax, it's just Jasper. I invited him after you said you could make it. Hey, Jasper, we're down here. Hurry up!"

Jasper walked down and kissed each of us. Then he said, "How about we try that three-way kiss again? I was quite fond of that. I had never done it before, but I've thought about it numerous times since."

Without hesitation, we began that glorious kiss again, kissing like that for quite some time. Occasionally, we turned to kiss just one person while the other kissed a neck or busied himself undoing a pair of pants. Our kiss turned into 15 minutes of groping and undressing, until we were all naked and wanting. Jasper dropped down to his knees and pulled me down with him. We looked at each other as we licked Edward's cock up and down together. I peeked up toward Edward's face and saw that he was enjoying himself, which gave me more encouragement to make a threesome work. It had always been a dream, but one I never thought would come true.

Jasper began kissing my neck as I took Edward completely in my mouth. The moan that escaped Edward's mouth was amazing, and I knew I was doing something right. Jasper was playing with my cock at the same time he was playing with his own, then he moved his mouth back over to join mine. Edward pulled his body from us and motioned for us to get up. We stood there—the three of us—staring at one another. Edward spoke first.

"I know we usually don't _play_ unless it's a Monday or we're at the cabin, but no one is home. Bella will be calling here on her way back into town, which gives us plenty of time. Are you both game?"

I felt my body respond automatically. I was _totally _ready for a "playdate" to happen. Off in the corner was a sectional couch that we made our way over to. We kissed and explored each other's bodies, caressing them from head to toe. Edward lay on the couch and pulled me to him.

I moved to straddle his body, but he stopped me and said, "No, like this."

He took his legs and put them over my shoulders so I could penetrate him easily. All I could think was, "Holy shit!" I'd been imagining that exact moment from the second I saw him. When I sat beneath him, he drew me in for a kiss—a kiss that was shared with Jasper as he knelt beside us on the floor. His mouth soon left ours and went to Edward's cock, while I sat back up and positioned myself at Edward's entrance. I could not believe this was happening.

"Hey, ho…where you going without these?" Edward asked, handing me a large pump of lube and a condom. We all laughed and it really did break the tension that was building. Jasper was going to town on Edward's cock while I prepped us for what I prayed was awesome sex. As I was entering Edward ever so slowly, Jasper backed off and began to kiss him.

I was just about in when Jasper said, "You're next, Sexy."

Oh, he meant me…_my _ass. Oh, my God, was this really happening? Like _really_? A scenario like the one we were in was my dream. Shit, _was_ it a dream? I wondered if I could get one of them to pinch me.

Jasper grabbed the pump and a condom from the table, and he asked if I was ready. With a look and a kiss, he knew I was. I leaned forward as Edward leaned up. Our lips met in a kiss while Jasper was having a field day teasing the hell out of my ass. Finally, he let me feel that beautiful cock of his. He pushed into me as I pulled out of Edward, and we all found a wonderful rhythm. Eventually, their bodies stayed still and I rocked mine forward and back to the rhythm of Edward stroking his cock.

The moans we made in the basement were amazing. I had no words for how I was feeling in that moment. Jasper began to push and pull at my hips, playfully slapping my ass here and there. After a few minutes, I felt Jasper's body still and I knew he was trying to hold off his release. I grabbed Edward's cock in my hand and stroked it as I slowly moved in and out of him. I could see in his eyes he was about to cum, too, and I wasn't far behind.

Jasper leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Emmett, I can't hold off a minute longer."

I turned back and kissed him softly before saying, "You don't have to. We're all ready."

As I said that, Edward came all over his chest and my hand. I painted his entire torso with his cum and licked all but one of my fingers—saving that for him. Just then, Jasper tugged at my hips faster and faster until he stilled and emptied himself completely. Listening to the sounds of each of them as they came sent me over the edge to my release moments later.

We all seemed to collapse at once, me on Edward and Jasper on me. We just lay there for a little while to catch our breaths. As Jasper peeled his body from me, Edward reached down and pulled my lips toward his. We drew Jasper in for one last sweet kiss before we got up to shower.

Edward's basement had a bedroom and a huge shower with six heads in it, which we all fit in comfortably. As we were lathering up, Edward said, "I'm so glad we ordered cold sandwiches for dinner." We all had a good laugh and finished up quickly because we were starving.

The game was on while we ate and we had played a game of pool before Bella called to say they would be home in twenty minutes. Jasper and I helped Edward clean up and organize all the pillows back on the couch before heading home to greet our own families.

The kids came barreling into the house, all hyped up from their day. They couldn't wait to tell me everything they did on their field trip. Rosie looked exhausted, so I told her to go soak in the tub while I bathed the kids and listened to their stories.

After I put the little rugrats to bed, I went to find my beautiful wife. There she was, coming out of the bathroom while looking extremely sleepy.

"Hey, Rosalie, you look beautiful even when you're so tired. How about I massage you before you go to bed?"

"Oh, God, Emmett—that sounds fantastic. Thank you."

For the next hour, I massaged her whole body from head to toe and front to back. She told me about her day and I told her about my night. I loved how she was so accepting. We talked about the upcoming weekend that we were both getting really excited about. I slid off the bed to get out of my clothes, and when I slid back in under the covers, Rosie was fast asleep. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Beautiful."

Friday morning, I jumped out of bed feeling great. The kids weren't going to camp because we were all leaving for the weekend and had to pack and get on the road. I was very quiet in hopes of allowing Rosie to sleep in. When I hit the kitchen, I saw that the little ones were awake already, so I made them a quick breakfast and set them up with a movie.

"Girls, Mommy is tired, so please try not to wake her. I will see you shortly after lunch. Have a good day. I love you."

The girls all ran up to give me a hug and kiss goodbye, and then out the door I went. Driving into work, I realized that what I had was unbelievable. Just six months ago, I thought my life was going to end and yet there I was with an incredible wife, beautiful children, a neighborhood to die for, and two amazing men who could fulfill every wish I'd ever had. I really _did_ have it all.


End file.
